This invention relates to a method for treating dairy cows to control bovine mastitis and to a composition useful therein.
The repeated milking of large herds of dairy cows as practiced by the modern-day dairy industry promotes the spread of various cattle diseases. One such disease known as "bovine mastitis" is caused by exposure of cows to streptococcus and/or other infectious organisms. These organisms are known to enter the mammary systems of cows through the sphincter end of the cow teats usually immediately after milking. Because many cows are assembled together in relatively small confines, and because the same milking equipment is used on more than one cow, these organisms quickly spread from cow to cow throughout the herd. Moreover, because these infectious organisms are also transferred from cow to cow by the common fly, the disease spreads rapidly throughout a cattle herd once a member of the herd has been infected.
Another problem associated with the repeated milking of dairy cows is that the exteriors of the cow teats become chapped and chafed due to repeated handling. Because the cows are left outdoors most of the time, this problem is further aggravated by exposure of the teats to extreme weather conditions, contact with mud and the washings necessitated thereby. Occasionally, chafing and chapping become so acute that the teats actually develop noticeable cuts and abrasions.
In order to alleviate these problems, a number of compositions have been promulgated for treating cow teats to prevent the spread of bovine mastitis and to heal chapped and chafed cow teats. These compositions are water-based and contain a germicidal amount of iodine mixed with minor amounts of lanolin, glycerin or glycol. However, a common drawback associated with these compositions is that they usually contain other ingredients, such as alcohol, to dissolve or disperse the iodine and produce a homogenous composition. Usually, about 5% alcohol is used in such compositions and this, unfortunately, gives the compositions a harsh chapping effect when used over extended periods of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition which effectively controls the spread of bovine mastitis.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composition which prevents the chafing and chapping of cow teats during repeated milking operations and further aids the healing of cuts and abrasions produced thereby.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a composition for application to cow teats which can be repeatedly used for long periods of time without harmful side effects.